


Yes, Always

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Yes, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers still only belongs to Disney and MARVEL.
> 
> The one sentence in italics is meant to be Russian, I have no real knowledge of the language and don’t trust google translate.
> 
> I hope you guys don’t absolutely hate this.

The day had been amazing, full of energy and laughter. Steve’s grandparents had just celebrated their latest wedding anniversary, and they were all still giddy. Still with the departure of the couple to their latest honeymoon the party was winding down. Sarah Rogers was saying goodbye to some of the last guests and smiled wide upon seeing her son and his girlfriend sneak out of the room. Natasha had looked truly breathtaking, her red hair contrasting wonderfully with the sheer sparkly gown grandma Rogers had insisted she pick. She and Steve had made a striking couple and had delighted everyone who had met them. Sarah was happy for them, her son had been too sad since the death of his father and meeting the redhead had breathed life back into him. She watched them until the two were far enough away that she could no longer make them out against the expanse of beach.

*.*

Natasha let Steve lead her toward the beach, the bottom of her gown held tightly in her hand. She was barefoot and the cool, white sand felt heavenly on her tired feet. She looked up at him, his form backlit by the light of the late afternoon sun and she gasped a little at the sight. He was handsome, and kind, and a part of her still couldn’t believe they were together. Steve was wearing a dark gray suit, his hair blowing in the breeze and tickling his collar, making Natasha’s fingers itch with the urge to run her hands through it. He had a smile on his face, his thumbs running in soft circles over the back of her hand. They were very near the shore when she tugged him to a stop.

“Where are you taking me, Captain?” she asked in a husky whisper.

He turned and closed his arms around her slender but muscular frame, “Away, far away,” was his playful reply; voice soft against her ear and fingers trailing gently over her spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Oh?” she questioned, head tilted to look up into his eyes.

“Yes,” he angled his head and stole a kiss before pulling back and looking at her with darkened blue eyes. “I’m tired of men looking at you.”

Her laugh rang around them like tinkling crystals, “And I’m tired of women looking at you.”

He chuckled at their predicament before moving them to an outcropping of rock, where he sat and pulled her into his lap. Her hair created a veil around them, giving the illusion of privacy. While the waves crashing against the rocks would make sure whatever they talked about wouldn’t be heard by anyone.

“Are you really that tired of women looking at me?”

  
Natasha mock glared, “Yes,” her hands tightening in his hair, nails scratching deliciously over his scalp. “They really have no business looking at a taken man.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at her before leaning forward and kissing her collarbone, “ _I am yours_ ,” he whispered in near perfect Russian. “And I hardly noticed that many stares directed my way, it seemed like everyone, men and women alike, were far more focused on you, Ms. Romanova.”

Natasha had started squirming in his lap from the Russian, there was something about hearing him speak her language that just did it for her, “And yet the only man I noticed was you.”

She smirks as he groans into the kiss she’d initiated, “You’re a tease.”

Giggling, she pulled back, “And you love me for it.”

“I do,” he said seriously, the intensity of his blue eyes stealing the air from her lungs.

She shivered at the way his arms tightened around her form, “And I you.”

They fell quiet, just cuddling and looking at the water as it was set ablaze by the slowly setting sun. Natasha shivered in the colder breeze of the early evening, her dress I’ll equipped to protect her from the chill. Steve pulled her in closer to his chest, and she pressed her forehead against the side of his neck, his arms covering her exposed back.

He whispered words in Gaelic to her and she smiled despite not being able to understand him. The soldier held her gently but firmly, and she relished in the feeling of safety she got from him. Steve was looking at the horizon, eyes reflecting the glow of the dying sun, cheek pressed against the top of her hair. He said something in English, but she couldn’t hear it over the roar of the waves. She pulled away from him and frowned in confusion, “What did you say?”

The fingers of his left hand gently caressed the side of her face, “Tasha,” he was looking at her seriously but his eyes were still shinning, “I want to spend the rest of my sunsets with you.”

“Steve,” her voice was trembling, trying to come to terms with what he was implying.

“Marry me?” he clarified, his thumb still caressing her cheek.

She found that she couldn’t speak, but she was nodding, eyes bright with tears. Natasha leaned forward and kissed him in lieu of an answer. That one kiss held all her love and happiness. When they pulled away a couple of tears had escaped her eyes, but her smile was big and bright, “Yes, always.”


End file.
